1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected poly(oxyalkylated) 1,3,4-thiadiazoles and their use as corrosion inhibitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed a wide variety of chemical compounds which effectively reduce the corrosive properties of liquids such as acid metal-treating baths. These inhibitors are generally added to the corrosive liquids to protect the metals in contact with these liquids. Alternatively, such inhibitors may be applied first to the metal surface, either as is, or as a solution in some carrier liquid or paste.
While many of these corrosion inhibitors have been used successfully for many years, stricter toxicological and other environmental standards are restricting the use of some of the compounds (e.g., chromates and dichromates). Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new and effective corrosion inhibitors which do not pose these environmental problems.